Falling Apart
by WhiteQueen1999
Summary: Sequel to my other story "Falling In". Set one year after the musical, Florence thinks of her past with Anatoly, heartbroken and nearly alone in life. Could anything put it right or is she doomed to fall apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Falling Apart**

**AN:/ Yeah, so I don't own Florence or Anatoly or Chess, but I do own any O.C.s! Finally something I actually OWN. Muahahaha! **

Florence was exhausted, she hadn't slept properly for at least two months now. Constantly kept awake by her infant daughter Alena Katenka. Also she was forced to work long and taxing hours to support them, especially all medical costs. She had a little left over from her years of working with Freddie, but he had never paid well and that had been going on three years since she'd worked with him. In the space of three years she had been through so much… She realized, political struggle, love, heartbreak, jealousy and most significantly motherhood. It had been a mistake, she'd been heartbroken to discover she was… from him. But she loved her daughter more than anything in the world-almost, there was still one thing she valued as highly: _Anatoly Sergievsky. _But of course, he'd gone back to his wife in Russia, he knew nothing of Alena, he had a legitimate family! She thought scornfully.

She looked down at her daughter, she slept so peacefully, carefree and innocent, unaware of her mother's hurt. So there they sat on a park bench in Manchester, England. People passed her, some throwing pitying looks, some looked terrible scandalized. Florence was tired of all the crap people gave her, reminding her of her sheer loneliness. Everyday she felt a little more like falling apart.

Work with no sleep was difficult, missing him was far harder, and harder still was knowing he was happily married in Russia. And she hated Svetlana and Molokov for annihilating everything they had that year. During seven years with Frederick, she had learned about chess and politics and how to be cynical. With Anatoly, she had been educated in true love and happiness. When Svetlana came, she brought with her; Florence's least favorite lesson; separation and heartbreak.

She remembered each recollection with stark clarity; kissing Anatoly that first time in their room in Merano, the night when Molokov had come in to lay down the law. She wrote them all down in explicit detail so that she might never forget anything. One day she would let Alena read them, when she was old enough to understand it all. Florence wasn't ashamed of what she'd done, and she believed her daughter had the right to at least learn from her mother's folly.

_I wonder what he's doing now?_ She wondered of the Russian grandmaster. Perhaps playing with his legitimate children? Enjoying a conversation with Svetlana? Spending time with his whole family like a quaint picture book? Did he ever think of her like she thought of him? 'Their" year couldn't be so easily forgotten could it?

She stood, lifting Alena with her and began to wind her way through the park-homewards, lost in thought, falling apart.

**THE "END"**

**Ta-da! I hope you enjoyed, it is incredibly angsty I know. I hope you enjoyed it nevertheless. R&R **

**Fantine9430**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

**HA! Of course I wasn't going to end the story on that note! You can all thank Galbatorixlovesya for that! They wouldn't stop pestering me for a happy ending. Well… on with the story of Florence!**

She stared at her feet at she walked, cradling her daughter against her. Distracted by her thoughts she did not pay attention to where she was walking, it ended in her walking straight into someone.

"I beg your pardon sir." She mutter, glancing up, expecting a admonishment. What met her eyes was much more terrible. It was Anatoly Sergievsky. She backed away slowly, contemplating pretending she didn't know him. She checked the surrounding area for Svetlana and attempted to hide Alena. Anatoly never needed to know! She couldn't be responsible for wrecking his life again!

"Florence Vassy?" He said in that endearing Russian accent, the one she'd be able to detect in one hundred shouting voices. His voice was disbelieving.

"Sir?" _No! No! This cannot be, not now! He knows me! Oh no! _

"It's Anatoly, Florence, don't say you've forgotten me! Oh Florence!" He rushed over to her as though to embrace her. She shook her head firmly, so to compensate he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Florence…"

"Where's Svetlana?" She demanded.

"In Russia… I suppose, I haven't seen her in some months… Florence, who's this?"

"Alena, my daughter." She said almost defiantly.

Anatoly's expression was something like terror. "I see, and how old is she?"

"Two months." She replied shortly.

"That explains how drawn you look"

"Hmpf." She looked down annoyed. "What are you even here for Anatoly?"

"You, actually." He disclosed. "I've been looking high and low for you! Scouring all kinds of population records."

"What about Svetlana?" She shrieked outraged, she hadn't worked with Svetlana for nothing after all. It was to keep him safe!

"We are now divorced." He said calmly. "It wasn't working, my daughters aren't even actually mine! They're Molokov's. And I was despondent anyways, we divorced about five months ago. I tried to find you, but I didn't… not soon enough I suppose."

"_That _I agree with" Florence replied, thinking he was speaking of Alena.

"I hope you will be happy." He said in rather broken English. "It was nice to see you again."

"_What?!" Wait! That's it! You leave? End of Story?" _She snapped, she'd never thought he would be negligent.

"_What do you want Florence?! You moved on, I need to now! Alright! My life seems to be like a very large error at the moment!" _

"_I WANT YOU TO TAKE RESPONSIBILITY!" _Florence was convinced Anatoly would be able to discern Alena's parentage.

"_FOR WHAT?" _He hollered.

_He has no idea._ Florence's eyes softened as that hit her, doubts about tying him down clouded her mind.

"Nothing" Florence clutched Alena a little tighter to her. "I'm sorry, nothing."

Anatoly looked rather introspective for a few minutes. "Who's Alena's father, Florence?"

Tears came to her then, all the emotions from the days reflections bubbled out of her. Next thing she knew, she was sobbing dolefully into his shoulder, he was trying his best to comfort her and fighting confusion at her reaction.

Finally she straightened and squared her shoulders, wiping her eyes, she looked up at him. "I'm sorry, it's been very hard. Very agonizing to be alone and raising her, knowing that their father was on the other side of the world with his legitimate family." She confided, trying to make him understand.

"Florence, you mean me don't you?" He couldn't believe he hadn't realized it sooner, it was plain to anyone with a brain, wouldn't it?

Florence looked down, ashamed and nodded, anxiously she awaited a reaction.

Anatoly made a half-laughing half sobbing sound, he wrapped his arms carefully around them. ""Oh Florence, Oh God. I don't know what to say, I can't believe it!" He kissed her hair and touched Alena's cheek affectionately.

"So you are happy?" Florence asked vulnerably, she felt like crying again.

"Of course!" He answered enthusiastically, leaning down to kiss her. "I won't leave again, I promise. But first… there is something you must do"

"Oh?"

"I've been away eleven months, you must tell me everything that happened to you since then, in explicit detail."

Florence smiled slyly. "Not here. Why don't you come with me?"

Obligingly he put his arm around her waist and the pair walked off down the path once more, homeward.


End file.
